


14x04 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Movie Watching, Season/Series 14, Supportive Castiel, Talking, Twizzlers, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel is waiting for Dean after his Halloween hunt and gives him the downtime he needs





	14x04 Coda

“That's just fucking great,” Dean muttered outside his door. He heard noises coming from inside and assumed his last haven in the Bunker had been invaded. He took in a deep breath so as not to barge in and start barking at whomever was in there like a territorial dog. “Cas?”

 

The angel was down a couple layers, sleeves rolled up on his dress shirt, holding a trash bag and an empty pizza box. “Oh. You're back already. Thought I'd pick up some of this stuff. You know, make room for a movie marathon or something.” He offered Dean a smile.

 

Dean returned it. “Thanks. Sorry. Got a little caught up in my slasher flicks. Was gonna clean up...uh...thanks.” He tossed his duffel bag on the floor. “You...you hold the bag and I’ll grab the rest of this crap?”

 

They worked together to clear up the empty candy wrappers and beer bottles. “You and Sam had a case, then?”

 

“Ghost. But get this...haunted a Thundercat action figure, a chainsaw, and a life-sized David Yaeger! Dude, it was awesome! I mean, not the getting my ass kicked but...it was cool. How was your thing with Jack?”

 

Castiel set the bag down and sat on the edge of Dean's bed. “I'm proud of him. He's learned so much. His instincts...he takes after you and Sam. Able to think outside the box. He'll make a great hunter.”

 

Dean settled down on the other side. “Kid's a chip off the old Winchester block. He's gonna be the best of us.” He nudged Cas’ shoulder. “And you saw that in him first. Glad I got my head outta my ass and got with the program. I'm proud of him, too.”

 

A wide smile spread across Castiel's face. “He'd be happy to hear that.”

 

They lulled into a comfortable silence. Cas opened the nightstand drawer and rifled around until he produced a bag of Twizzlers. He opened them and offered it over to Dean. Dean accepted with a grin and nibbled on one.

 

“How ‘bout next year we do it up big? Halloween, I mean. Everybody dresses up and we go find a party or something. Maybe set up a Trunk or Treat and pass out candy somewhere. I dunno, man.”

 

“Perhaps. We could do like a Justice League theme…” Cas mused.

 

Dean lit up. “Yeah! Exactly! See? You know what I'm talking about. You just get me, man.”

 

“I suppose I do,” Castiel’s face fell. “Which is why I know you're not okay.” He held up a hand to keep Dean from protesting. “And it's okay to not be okay. I wouldn't expect you to be after what you've just been through. So...we'll hang out. Watch movies. Eat junk food. And when you're ready...I'm here.”

 

Dean's stomach tightened and he felt tears well up. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Sammy, he...he tries. I just can't…” the words drifted away from him.

 

Cas reached over and placed his hand over Dean's. “I know.”

 

“You really do, don't you? You said yes to Lucifer and got boned in the deal. I said yes to Michael...but this time we do it right. I know it’s on me to clean this mess up. But I know I'm not alone. I don't...have...to do it...alone.”

 

“Dean...you said it yourself. We're better together.”

 

“Well a busted clock’s right two times a day.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Stop it. Stop putting yourself down.”

 

Dean just shrugged. “I'm not. It's just how it is.”

 

“Dean Winchester you are a hero. You save the world. You tried to save a universe. You have more heart...more drive...than anyone to do the right thing. I'm sorry I fought you on this before but you did the right thing. You did whatever it took to save our family so I will not have you second guess it now.”

 

“What's done is done, right? Just pick a movie. I don't wanna talk about it.” Dean crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard. He nodded his head at the remote between them on the bed.

 

Castiel sighed but picked it up and flipped through until he found a film they both liked. “I didn't let anyone come in here. When you were gone. If someone needed a lore book I'd come get it so strangers wouldn't be going through your things “

 

Dean stared at the screen. “I appreciate that. Don't even know their names. Don't need ‘em looking through my underwear drawer.” He shuddered.

 

“I did borrow a couple things. Jeans...shirts. Some of them seemed more comfortable around me when I went native, so to speak. I'll put them back.”

 

“Nah. It's no big deal. I don't mind sharing stuff with you. It's your home, too. You belong here. Them...they all look at me like a landmine they're afraid of setting off. Like I'm a weapon in  _ their _ camp.”

 

“They are cautious around me as well. They aren't fond of angels.”

 

“That why you hang out in here?”

 

Castiel looked over at him. “I hang out here to be with you.”

 

Dean smiled. “You and me...always got each other's backs.”

 

Cas returned the smile. “Always. Now let's see what sage knowledge Jack Burton has for us.”

  
  
  



End file.
